


Damn cursed Egyptian artifacts!

by Alecto



Series: tumblr ficlets [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Haunting, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “I won’t let you get hurt.”Something from Seto's past comes back to haunt them. Well, something from his past life actually.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: tumblr ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48708
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Damn cursed Egyptian artifacts!

"Come out and face me, Set, you coward!"

The outraged roar rang from one end of the mansion to the other, rattling every window and door on its frame. Jounouchi winced and huddled further into the closet he and Kaiba had taken refuge inside. If the situation wasn't as dire as it had become, Jounouchi might be tempted to make a joke about their hiding place.

He jabbed an accusatory finger into Kaiba's bony shoulder. "Figures this is all your fault," he said quietly.

Kaiba pinned him with a fierce and bright gaze. "My fault?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, your past life's fault. Do you gotta piss everyone off?"

"Maybe next time you should throw any package sent by the Ishtars straight into the incinerator," Kaiba hissed.

"They meant well! I'm sure they had no idea that your vindictive ex-wife had cursed the damn thing."

"Set's wife!" Kaiba corrected in a near shout, then clamped a hand over his mouth. He glared at Jounouchi over the top of his hand. 

At thirty, Jounouchi was officially "too old" for this shit. He was missing work. It was almost time for final exams, and he still had so much to prepare for classes. Maybe this was why Kaiba had been so damn cranky about the supernatural stuff when they were teenagers?

When the spirit first entered their lives several days ago, she had been more a nuisance than anything else. Twosret, Pharaoh Set's once queen, had eyes for nobody but Kaiba. When it became evident _who_ she was, Jounouchi thought it best to keep his distance until Yuugi, or the Ishtars came up with a solution. Though only Kaiba and he could see her, she had been mostly harmless. Sure, she would follow Kaiba everywhere like a lost puppy, but the worst thing she did was treat Jounouchi like a servant.

Things took a turn for the worse when she learned the significance of the ring that Jounouchi wore on his left hand. Then she turned spurned, wreaking physical destruction all over the mansion with ear-shattering screeching. Last night, she tried to drown Jounouchi in the tub. Today, he and Kaiba were sneaking around their own home like thieves because she had locked them all in with some freaky magic.

"We can't stay like this forever," Jounouchi muttered and threaded his fingers with Kaiba's other hand, knocking their matching rings together. "You think Yuugi will get wind that something's gone wrong?"

They also had no means of reaching the outside world. Their cellphones and the landlines were all dead. Twosret wouldn't let them slip through her clutches that easily. Thank god Mokuba was currently abroad! At least the kid would be safe and far away.

Kaiba's jaws and his grasp tightened at the same time. "Perhaps. But it would be foolish to count on that. By then, it may already be too late." Then he stood and tried to dislodge Jounouchi's grip.

Jounouchi also climbed to his feet, but he refused to release his husband's hand. "What are you doing?" he asked, already knowing he was going to hate any answer Kaiba gave.

"I'm going to put an end to this one way or another," huffed Kaiba, now glaring at their intertwined hands though the glower did soften when he raised it to meet Jounouchi's eyes. "Do everything you can to get out of here. Make your way to Yuugi's if you can."

Jounouchi squeezed Kaiba's captured hand so hard that he must be cutting off his circulation. "No way am I leaving you to face this on your own, Seto."

"She wants me! You might still be able to escape."

"I. Ain't. Leaving. You."

Kaiba lifted his other hand to cup Jounouchi's cheek, flushed with fear and a healthy dose of anger. "I won't let you get hurt. I can't allow anything to happen to you. Please, Katsuya, just listen to me for once in your damn life."

"Fuck no, you bastard!" Jounouchi released his husband's hand only to throw both arms around his neck and embrace him tightly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Marriage vows works both ways. Till death do us part and all that junk. You fucking promised."

Arms encircled his waist, and Kaiba returned the hug with a shuddering breath. "I did."


End file.
